BOY IN LUV
by phixtam
Summary: Seorang murid teladan dan pintar yang mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya hingga dia lulus SMA, Jeon Jungkook, menyukai sunbaenim-nya yang tergolong murid berandalan dan suka berulah disekolah, Kim Taehyung. Dan orang yang sangat menyukai Taehyung yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya, Park Jimin.
1. Chapter 1

**BOY IN LUV**

 **VKook/TaeKook – VMin/TaeMin**

by **phixtam**

 **Rated : M**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Taehyung – 30 September 1999**

 **Park Jimin – 13 Oktober 1999**

 **Jeon Jungkook – 1 September 2000**

 **WARNING! : YAOI – typo(s).**

.

.

.

"Shit!" umpatnya saat melihat jam dindingnya menunjukan pukul 7:20. "Argh sial aku lupa menyalakan alarm hp ku " umpatnya lagi, pria itu segera bergegas kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya, hanya butuh 5 menit saja pria itu segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk berangkat kesekolah barunya.

Jeon Jungkook – Siswa jenius yang mendapat beasiswa penuh sampai ia lulus dari SMA. Pertengahan tahun 2016, tahun ajaran baru untuk para siswa dan tentunya hari pertama Jungkook untuk pergi kesekolah barunya. Tidak terlalu banyak yang ia siapkan untuk dibawanya, hanya beberapa pakaian, seragam sekolah dan barang lainnya. Dia harus membawa semua itu karena dia harus tinggal di asrama yang disediakan oleh sekolahnya.

"Eomma~ aku berangkat ya sudah terlambat," teriaknya sambil berlari keluar kamarnya agar ibunya mendengar pamitnya.

"Jungkook-ah ~ Ayo kita sarapan dulu," cegah ibunya.

"Aku sarapan disekolah saja eomma, sudah terlambat," ucapnya sembari melirik layar hpnya dan memasukan hpnya kedalam saku celananya. Dia segera bergegas ke halte bus terdekat untuk menuju sekolahnya. Hanya butuh 15menit untuk sampai kesekolahnya menggunakan bus. Setelah sampai didepan gerbang sekolahnya, Jungkook segera berlari dan melihat yang lainnya sudah berkumpul dilapangan. Dia langsung bergabung dengan anak baru lainnya dilapangan.

.

.

.

*BRUK*- Pintu kamar Taehyung didobrak oleh sahabatnya, dia mendekati Taehyung yang masih terbalut selimut diatas kasurnya.

"Heh alien cepat bangun hari ini hari pertama penerimaan murid baru kita harus mengerjai mereka!" ucap pemuda itu sembari mengguncang tubuh Taehyung. Tidak ada respon sedikitpun dari Taehyung.

Tiba-tiba dia meremas junior Taehyung dari luar celananya, sontak Taehyung melenguh karena tindakan itu "Eunghh berisik Jimin-ah!" gumam Taehyung masih dengan mata tertutup rapat, dia hanya menggerakan tubuhnya merubah sedikit posisi tidurnya karena perlakuan sahabatnya, Jimin.

Jimin mulai kesal, alien satu ini memang sangat sulit dibangunkan. Dia menyingkap selimut dari tubuh Taehyung dan menarik tangan Taehyung agar dia beranjak dari kasurnya namun gagal karena tubuh alien ini lebih besar dari tubuh jimin.

"Haahh" Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya secara kasar. Benar-benar sangat sulit membangunkan alien yang sedang tidur. Jimin memandangi tubuh Taehyung yang sedang tidur, hanya terbalun kaos putih tipis dan boxer.

"Lihat, bahkan adiknya sudah bangun tapi dia belum bangun juga," gumamnya saat melihat tonjolan besar di celana boxer Taehyung. Jimin mempunyai ide kotor untuk membangunkan alien ini.

Perlahan dia mengelus tonjolan itu dari luar celana Taehyung, tapi tetap tidak ada respon. Perlahan dia menurunkan celana Taehyung dan menyeringai setelah melihat apa yang ada dibalik boxer itu, benar saja Taehyung hanya memakai boxer tanpa cd lagi dan membuat juniornya yang sudah menegang langsung terekspos membuat Jimin ingin segera melahapnya.

Tangan Jimin mulai bergerak mengelus dan memijit pelan junior milik Taehyung. "Selamat pagi adik kecil" ucapnya sembari mengecup ujung kejantanan Taehyung dan benar saja Taehyung melakukan sesekali pergerakan karena sentuhan yang jimin berikan kepada adiknya.

Jimin menggerakan lidahnya dengan lincah, menjilati kejantanan Taehyung seperti sedang menjilat ice cream yang sangat lezat. Perlahan Jimin memasukan kejantannan Taehyung kedalam mulutnya, mengulumnya dan menggigitnya pelan.

"Enghhh~" Sang pemilik mendesah pelan merasakan kehangatan dibawah sana. Perlahan Taehyung menggerakan tangannya mengelus rambut sahabatnya yang sedang memberi dia kenikmatan dan meremas pelan rambutnya sesua gerakan mulut sahabatnya yang mendatangkan kenikmatan, setiap gerakan lidah, bibir yang mengemut kejantanannya, gesekan gigi sahabatnya di juniornya benar-benar bisa membuat Taehyung tidak fokus dengan tidurnya.

Jimin mempercepat temponya hingga membuat Taehyung tak sadar menggerakan pinggulnya. "Deeper babe aahh~" racau Taehyung sembari tangannya menekan kepala Jimin hingga kejantanannya masuk lebih dalam kedalam mulut Jimin. Tubuh Taehyung mengejang saat merasakan sesuatu yang ingin memaksa keluar dari tubuhnya, dia semakin menekan kepala sahabatnya itu dan "shit! Aakhhh" lenguhnya saat cairannya menyembur didalam mulut Jimin. Jimin dengan senang hati menelan semua cairan Taehyung dan menjilatinya tanpa tersisa. Setelah selesai dengan aksinya itu Jimin tersenyum puas melihat Taehyung yang sudah seutuhnya tersadar dari tidurnya.

"Jalang sialan!" umpat Taehyung sambil menaikan kembali celana boxernya.

"Aku tunggu dikantin jangan sampai tidur lagi!" ucap Jimin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan Taehyung.

Sudah biasa Jimin berlaku seperti itu karena kemauannya bukan karena kemauan Taehyung. Bahkan Taehyung tidak ada niatan untuk menyetubuhi sahabatnya sendiri. _'Terserahlah sahabat dia dari SMP ini mau berbuat apa selama tidak menyakiti satu sama lain'_ pikir Taehyung.

.

.  
.

"- Baiklah sekian sambutan dari saya. Sebagai kepala seolah Busan Art High School saya mengucapkan selamat datang dan selamat belajar dengan giat. Kalian bisa ke asrama kalian untuk membereskan barang-barang kalian dan bisa berkeliling sekolah. Terimakasih atas perhatiannya." Setelah menyelesaikan pidatonya, kepala sekolah pergi menuju rangannya.

"Ahh akhirnya selesai juga" gumam Jungkook sambil meregangkan kakinya yang sedari tadi berdiri mendengarkan pidato para guru dan kepala sekolah.

Semua murid baru meninggalkan lapangan dan bergegas keasrama sekolah untuk mencari kamar mereka masing-masing dan meberkan barang mereka. Begitupun dengan Jungkook, dia menyusuri lorong asrama dan mencari kamarnya "enam tujuh – enam delapan," begitu ucapnya sambil menunjuk beberapa pintu kamar, "nah! Enam sembilan!" ucapnya hampir menjerit.

Setelah menemukan kamarnya tanpa berfikir lagi Jungkook segera membuka pintu kamarnya *clack* perlahan dia membuka pintu dan melihat seseorang didalam kamar yang membelakangi dirinya.

"Permisi, apa kau tinggal dikamar ini juga?" tanya Jungkook ragu, _ya pasti pemuda itu tinggal dikamar ini juga sudah jelas dia berada dikamar ini saat Jungkook masuk_. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya dan perlahan berbalik memutar badannya kearah Jungkook.

"Apa kau murid baru?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada datar sambil memakai dasinya asal. Jungkook menatap pemuda itu tanpa mengedipkan matanya 'tampan' itu yang ada dibenak Jungkook.

"Ekhm" akhirnya Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar deheman pemuda itu. "Eoh? I-iya a-aku murid baru" ucapnya terbata karena malu dan bingung.

Pemuda itu mengambil jas almamater sekolahnya dan mendekati Jungkook, "aku Taehyung, nikmati istirahatmu kali ini anak baru," ucapnya sambil menepuk bahu Jungkook dan langsung bergegas keluar kamar.

Jungkook terdiam sesaat dan menghembuskan nafasnya secara kasar "Haaahh~ auranya membuatku sulit bernafas, apa dia sunbaenim-ku?" ucapnya sambil memikirkan hal itu.

Dia langsung membereskan barang-barangnya dan meliahat seisi ruangan dikamarnya termasuk barang-barang milik teman sekamarnya. Tidak banyak barang milik teman sekamarnya yang dia lihat hanya beberapa pakaian dan seragam sekolah di lemari, buku di rak buku dan beberapa komik hentai diatas meja belajarnya "pervet" gumamnya sambil melihat isi komik itu.

Dia lekas menaruhnya ditempat semula dan berbaring ditempat tidurnya, memjamkan mata merasakan lelah berdiri hampir satu jam lebih dilapangan untuk mendengarkan celotehan guru dan kepala sekolahnya dan rasa lapar karena dia belum sarapan pagi ini tapi Jungkook merasa sangat malas pergi kekantin sekolah yang berjarak tidak jauh dari asramanya.

.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan menuju kantin sekolah untuk menyusul Jimin dan tentu saja untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah kelaparan. Dia segera menghampiri Jimin yang sedang bersama Hoseok menikmati sarapan pagi mereka berdua.

"Tae sebaiknya kau segera mengambil sarapanmu sebelum kehabisan, banyak anak baru yang kelaparan hari ini," ucap jimin sambil terkekeh pelan. Hoseok menimpali perkataan Jimin dengan kekehan dan melanjutkan sarapannya.

Taehyung melirik malas kearah jimin dan pergi mengambil sarapannya. Menu sarapan pagi ini omelet telur yang disajikan bersama tahu berbumbu kecap, nasi putih yang dicampur dengan kacang merah dan hitam, Kaktugi (kimchi dari lobak yang dipotong kotak-kotak), dan salad Korea sungguh menggugah selera Kim Taehyung. Dia membawa makanannya kemeja tempat Jimin dan Hoseok makan dan makan bersama mereka.

"Tae besok kita harus bersenang-senang dengan anak baru, benar kan?" ucapnya sambil menyikut tangan Hoseok mengharapkan Hoseok berkata iya. Tapi Hoseok hanya mengangguk sambil melihat kearah Jimin dan melanjutkan aktivitas makannya.

"Diam dan habiskan makanan mu Jim, kau sangat rakus bukannya kau sudah SARAPAN tadi," entah pertanyaan atau penegasan yang diucapkan Taehyung tapi berhasil membuat Jimin tersedak dan segera meminum jus pisang susunya. Sedangkan Taehyung dengan wajah datarnya tanpa ekspresi itu dengan antusias melahap sarapan paginya.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Author's note :**

Terimakasih sudah membaca cerita pertama saya~ mohon maaf kalau bahasa atau penulisannya masih acak-acakan, saya baru pertama kali belajar membuat ff hehehe XD kalian juga bisa follow twitter phixtam saya iseng buat teaser video untuk ff ini XD

Mohon review nya ya~ jangan lupa fav dan follow FF ini ^^ sekali lagi Terimakasih Banyak ya *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

**BOY IN LUV**

 **VKook/TaeKook – VMin/TaeMin**

by **phixtam**

 **Rated : M**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Taehyung – 30 September 1999**

 **Park Jimin – 13 Oktober 1999**

 **Jeon Jungkook – 1 September 2000**

 **WARNING! : YAOI – typo(s).**

.

.

.

Jungkok berhasil terlelap begitu saja saat sedang memejamkan matanya membayangkan kehidupan selanjutnya di sekolah barunya ini. Entah karena lelah atau memang hobi dia tidur, sudah hampir delapan jam dia tertidur. Sampai akhirnya dering ponsel miliknya berhasil membangunkan dia dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Jungkook meraih ponselnya yang berada disamping bantal yang dia tiduri, melihat layar ponselnya yang begitu terang karena keadaan kamar yang gelap. Samar-samar cahaya dari luar menembus jendela kamarnya, "hah? Sudah jam tujuh malam?" ucapnya sedikit terkejut saat melihat jam di ponselnya. Sebuah pesan masuk,

 _From: nae sarang_

' _Kookie-ya~ sudah makan malam? Eomma merindukan makam malam bersamamu dirumah, jangan sampai telat makan dan menyiksa lambungmu Kookie ~'_

Jungkook terkekeh pelan saat membaca pesan dari ibunya, belum genap sehari Jungkook meninggalkan rumah tapi ibunya sudah seperti tidak bertemu dia satu bulan. Jungkook segera membalas pesan ibunya,

 _To: nae sarang_

' _Eomma bahkan ini belum jam pulang ku dari perpustakaan saat aku masih SMP kkkk ~ Iya aku tidak akan telat makan dan menyiksa lambungku jadi eomma makan dengan lahap ya ~'_

Setelah membalas pesan dari ibunya, Jungkook tersadar kalau dia belum makan dari tadi pagi. Sesekali perutnya mengeluarkan suara yang lucu seakan sesuatu berteriak dari dalam perutnya agar Jungkook makan sesuatu dan membuat perutnya tidak berisik lagi.

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya, "kenapa gelap sekali?" suara berat itu memecahkan keheningan. Suara itu membuat Jungkook menggidikan badannya _'suaranya sexy'_ batinnya.

Pemuda itu menyalakan lampu kamar dan lagi-lagi membuat Jungkook melamun sesaat, itu Taehyung teman satu kamarnya yang membuat dia jadi salah tingkah tadi pagi. "Ah i-itu eh maaf aku baru bangun tidur dan lupa menyalakan lampunya" jawab Jungkook dan pemuda itu tidak menghiraukan ucapan Jungkook, berjalan kearah kasurnya melepas jas almamaternya dan meletakannya diatas kasur.

"Kau menyentuh komikku," entah pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang Taehyung ucapkan saat berdiri tepat didepan meja belajarnya sambil memegang salah satu koleksi komik hentainya. Jungkook tau pasti Taehyung sedang berbicara kepadanya karena tidak ada orang lain dikamar itu selain mereka berdua.

"I-itu ma-maafkan aku, anu eh aku hanya melihat-lihat saja dan sedikit tertarik pada komik itu, sekali lagi maafkan aku," ucap Jungkook berusaha menjelaskan kepada Taehyung.

"Jangan pernah menyentu barang-barangku sedikitpun aku tidak suka seseorang menyentuh milikku," ucapnya suara berat itu dengan nada yang datar yang menunjukan rasa tidak sukanya namun menurut Jungkook suara itu _sexy_.

"I-iya maafkan aku tidak akan menyentuh barang milikmu lagi, Sunbae-nim" ucap Jungkook sembari menundukan kepalanya.

Taehyung merogoh saku celananya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana dan melemparkannya kearah Jungkook, "makan itu perutmu sangat berisik aku tidak mau suara perutmu mengganggu tidurku" ucap Taehyung, belum sempat mengucapkan terimakasih Taehyung sudah pergi meninggalkan Jungkook sambil membawa handuk.

Snickers, Taehyung memberikan Jungkook snickers untuk dia makan. Jungkook tidak sadar kalau suara perutnya begitu berisik hingga Taehyung mendengarnya juga. Jungkook langsung membuga kemasannya dan melahap snickers yang diberikan Taehyung.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jimin memasuki kamarnya dan melihat teman sekamarnya sedang berbaring diatas kasurnya sambil membaca sebuah buku entah buku apa yang Suga baca saat itu. Ya, Suga, sunbae-nimnya Jimin sekaligus teman sekamarnya. Suga orang yang pendiam dan sedikit misterius bagi Jimin, sangat berbeda dengan Jimin yang banyak bicara entah itu penting atau hanya gurauan saja.

Awalnya sangat canggung berbicara dengan sunbaenya itu, saat ingin membuka pembicaraan seakan Jimin sedang linglung dan bingung apa yang ingin dia ucapkan. Aura suga membuat Jimin merasa takut bagaikan tinggal sekamar dengan hantu yang sedingin es. Tubuh Suga hampir sama dengan Jimin namun kulitnya putih pucat seperti mayat.

"Jika ingin melihatku lihat saja dengan jelas jangan meliriku seakan kau sedang ketakutan melirik hantu yang berada disampingmu, aku sangat terganggu," ucap Suga tanpa diduga. Ternyata Suga menyadari kalau Jimin memperhatikannya.

"Hyung bisakah kau menjadi lebih hangat? Auramu sangat dingin dan menakutkan bahkan aku takut berbicara padamu," balas Jimin dengan antusias.

"Hey barusan kau bicara padaku Jim lagi pula aku ini bukan hantu kau tidak perlu takut aku tidak akan menggitmu," timpal Suga sembari merubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap kearah Jimin. "Dan kalau kau ingin bicara padaku bicaralah jangan ditahan, aku tau kau itu sangat suka berbicara," lanjutnya.

"Dari mana kau tau aku suka berbicara hyung? Bahkan kita sangat jarang berbicara satu sama lain," tanya Jimin. Pemilik kulit putih pucat itu berjalan mendekati Jimin, menundukan badannya kearah Jimin hingga hanya beberapa centi jarak antara mereka berdua.

"Kadang aku memperhatikanmu," ucap Suga sembari menatap mata Jimin dan berhasil membuat Jimin diam membeku, nafasnya tercekat dan matanya membalas tatapan pria itu. Sedetik kemudian Suga menegakan kembali badannya dan membuat rambut Jimin berantakan. Jimin hanya terdiam, bingung ingin bicara apa dia sangat kaget karena perlakuan Suga yang sangat tidak terduga.

Suga berbalik menjauhi jimin, menaruh bukunya diatas meja belajarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur. "Jangan lupa matikan lampunya sebelum kau tidur, selamat malam Jiminie," ucap Suga yang berhasil menyadarkan Jimin dari lamunannya. "N-ne hyung, selamat malam~" jawabnya.

Jimin sangat tidak menduga suga seperti itu, benar kata yang lain kalau kau berada sangat dekat dengan makhluk tampan berkulit putih pucat itu maka tenggorokanmu akan tercekat dan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Pipi Jimin bersemu saat mengingat kembali ucapan Suga barusan, _'apa mungkin dia memperhatikanku? Bahkan aku sangat jarang memperhatikannya bahkan nyaris tidak pernah memperhatikannya'_ batin Jimin.

Jimin terburu-buru berjalan keluar kamarnya karena malu kalau sampai Suga melihat mimik wajahnya saat ini. Jimin bergegas ketoilet karena dia juga menjadi kebelet, saat sedang buang air kecil seorang pria memasuki toilet dan berdiri disampingnya melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jimin.

"Wah lumayan juga punyamu," gumam Jimin saat melihat kearah selangkangan pria itu sambil tersenyum meledek, "aku berani bertaruh kalau kau seorang bottom" lanjutnya.

Pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu melirik kearah selangkangan Jimin saat mendengar Jimin berbicara seperti itu "sepertinya punyaku sedikit lebih besar darimu dan ekhm aku tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan," balas pria itu membuat Jimin sedikit kesal karena sindirannya itu.

Setelah selesai melakukan kegiatannya itu Jimin segera membenarkan celananya begitu pula dengan pemuda itu. Jimin menatap pria itu dan pria itu balik menatap Jimin. "Siapa namamu? Sepertinya aku baru pertama kali melihatmu disini," tanya Jimin, pria itu terlihat sedikit kaget karena ucapannya. 'Apa dia sunbae-nimku juga?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Namaku Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook, aku anak baru , sunbae-nim" ucap Jungkook sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Ah anak baru, tidak perlu seperti itu santai saja dengan ku dan kau cukup memanggi aku hyung biar terdengar lebih akrab," pinta Jimin.

"Ne hyung, maaf sudah kurangajar denganmu," ucap Jungkook sambil membungkukan badannya lagi.

"Hey! Sudah kubilang santai saja denganku, anggap saja itu ucapan salam perkenalan kita hahaha" ucap jimin sambil terkekeh. "Aku Jimin, Park Jimin, kau bisa memanggil ku Jim hyung atau hyung saja itu terdengar lebih akrab dan kau sangat imut aku suka, salam kenal Jungkook-ah~" lanjut Jimin dan langsung berjalan keluar toilet meninggalkan Jungkook.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jungkook meraih ponselnya untuk mengecek sesuatu, astaga ternyata ini sudah jam 04:15 dini hari dan mata Jungkook belum terpejam, mungkin karena dia tertidur seharian kemarin. "Aish sebaiknya aku tidak usah tidur dari pada nanti aku telat haah," gumamnya dalam hati sambil menghembuskan kasar nafasnya.

Jungkook melirik kearah teman sekamarnya dan tanpa sadar dia memperhatikan setiap inci tubuh pria itu, walaupun lampu kamar mati tetapi sinar rembulan yang menembus jendela dengan samar menampakan sosok pria itu.

"Bahkan saat tidur begitu tampan," gumamnya lagi, dengan cepat dia menyadarkan diri dari lamunannya. "Aish sadar Jungkook kau ini normal, ingat NORMAL bahkan kau pernah mengencani seorang wanita cantik," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ada apa dengan jungkook, baru pertama kali dia mengagumi sosok yang sama seperti dia. Hati kecilnya terlalu lemah saat melihat pria itu, bahkan saat berada dekat dengan pria itu Jungkook kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Perlahan Jungkook menggerakan badannya berusaha beranjak dari tempat tidurnya tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun agar tidak ada yang merasa terganggu. Dengan sangat pelan dia mencoba melangkahkan kakinya mendekati dan memperhatikan detail wajah pria itu. Tanpa sadar Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pria yang sedang dia amati itu, bahkan Jungkook dapat mendengar suara nafasnya.

"Sempurna tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun, God, kenapa kau menciptakan pria seperti ini," gumam Jungkook dalam hatinya, dia terus memperhatikan wajah pria itu dan tiba-tiba "apa kau sudah puas memperhatikan wajahku?" ucap pria itu tanpa membuka sedikitpun kedua matanya.

Dengan cepat Jungkook menjauhkan dirinya dari pria itu dan berlaku salah tingkah. Bayangkan kau tertangkap basah seperti ini rasanya ingin loncat kejurang dan musnah saja. Wajah Jungkook memerah karena malu dan badannya menegang, entah kenapa dia merasa begitu takut. Saat Taehyung, pria yang dia perhatikan itu mengeluarkan satu kalimat yang membuat detak jantungnya berhenti sesaat rasanya sangat menyeramkan ditambah aura apa itu, Taehyung selalu memiliki aura menyeramkan itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku ta-tadi ada nyamuk dipipimu a-aku hanya i-ingin mengusir nyamuk i-itu," ucap Jungkook dengan terbata-bata. Taehyung membuka kedua matanya, dia menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Perlahan Taehyung bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan mendekati Jungkook yang hanya berdiri mematung sambil menunduk.

"Apa wajahku setampan Zeus sampai membuatmu terpesona dan memandangi wajahku begitu dekat?" tanya Taehyung, Jungkook hanya diam menunduk tidak menimpali pertanyaan Taehyung. Dia tidak mau Taehyung melihat wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena malu.

"Apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun saat sedang berbicara dengan sesorang," ucap Taehyung dengan intonasi yang sangat mengintimidasi bagi Jungkook, lagi-lagi Jungkook hanya bisa diam menunduk, ' _demi Tuhan rasanya ingin musnah saja dari muka bumi ini'_ batinnya.

Taehyung mulai kesal karena merasa diabaikan, dia memegang kedua bahu Jungkook dan mendorongnya hingga tubuhnya membentur dinding. "Sepertinya kau tidak mengerti perkataanku atau," ucap taehyung terputus dan mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Jungkook "kau tuli?" lanjutnya dengan nada berat khasnya itu. Tubuh Jungkook makin menegang merasakan deru nafas Taehyung didaerah sensitifnya, dia memejamkan matanya menahan agar tidak melakukan hal diluar akal sehatnya lagi.

Melihat hal itu Taehyung malah menampakan smirk diwajah tampannya, dia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jungkook. Bernafas dengan tempo yang teratur didekat telinga Jungkook, perlahan menjilat belakang telinga Jungkook membuat Jungkook merasakan hal yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Jungkook semakin memejamkan matanya bahkan saat ini dia sedang menahan nafasnya karena Taehyung begitu dekat. "Apa kau ingin aku masuki?" suara sexy itu membuat Jungkook terperanjat, dia mendorong tubuh Taehyung hingga Taehyung sedikit lebih jauh dari tubuhnya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan? A-aku masih normal, jangan macam-macam denganku!" ucap Jungkuk tersendat dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi, dia merasa dilecehkan. Taehyung hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar. Jungkook sangat malu dan kesal, dia segera berjalan keluar kamar dan menjauh dari Taehyung.

Jungkook merasa sangat terkejut karena perkataan Taehyung tadi. "Apa-apaan itu, dia sangat cabul," gumamnya, dia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dengan kasar. Benar-benar hal yang tidak terduga, bisa-bisanya Taehyung mengatakan hal itu padahal mereka baru saling mengenal.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Taetae disini" teriak Jimin sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Taehyung, dan pria yang dia sapa itu jalan menghampirinya. "Kita sekelas lagi, kali ini duduk disampingku jangan membantah!" suruhnya sambil manarik tangan Taehyung agar pria itu duduk tepat disampingnya. Taehyung hanya bisa menurut karena ini memang tempat favoritnya dikelas, kursi paling pojok belakang. Tidak biasanya Jimin mau duduk dibelakang, biasanya dia duduk didepan atau tengah karena ya bisa dibilang Jimin selalu memperhatikan pelajaran tidak seperti Taehyung, dicap sebagai murid pemalas dikelas dan tidak pernah memperhatikan guru saat sedang menerangkan pelajaran yang dia lakukan hanya tidur dan melakukan hal yang tidak penting seperti bermain game. Tapi siapa sangka Taehyung mendapat anugrah otak jeniusnya, entah kapan dia mempelajari semua materi pelajaran asal kalian tau saja nilai Taehyung selalu bagus walaupun dia tidak diurutan pertama dikelasnya.

"Jim tidak biasanya kau duduk dibelakang, bukankah kau sangat senang memperhatikan guru mengoceh didepan kelas?" tanya Taehyung penaaran. "Ah, aku hanya bosan saja ingin tau rasanya duduk dibelakang," timpal Jimin. Ya pasti Jimin ingin lebih dekat lagi dengan Taehyung walaupun mereka sudah cukup dekat. Tanpa Taehyung ketahui Jimin memiliki perasaan lebih dari sahabat kepadanya. Sudah cukup lama Jimin menyembunyikan perasaannya, dia takut kalau Taehyung tau perasaannya maka Taehyung akan menjauhinya jadi dia memutuskan untuk merahasiakannya agar mereka tetap dekat seperti sekarang.

"Tae, semalam aku bertemu anak baru yang sangat manis, namanya Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook," refleks Taehyung menengok kearah Jimin setelah mendengar Jimin menyebut nama itu, Jeon Jungkook, teman sekamarnya.

"Apa kau mengenalnya eoh? Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu eoh?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap tajam mata Taehyung. "Ah, tidak, aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, dia hanya teman sekamarku," jawabnya dengan wajah datar.

"WHAT?" kini ekspresi Jimin yang berubah, "serius tae? Menurutku dia sangat manis mungkin kau akan menyukainya," ucap Jimin dengan dana yang merendah. "Tidak mungkin," jawab Taehyung singkat dan dia langsung membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Tae, jangan melakukan apapun dengannya saat kalian berdua dikamar," rengek Jimin sambil mengguncang tubuh Taehyung. "Hm.." hanya itu respon Taehyung. Entah kenapa mungkin perasaan Jimin sekarang sedang khawatir, ya kalian tau dia mengkhawatirkan apa. Bagaimana kalau Taehyung sampai suka dengan anak baru itu. _'Argh kenapa harus dia yang sekamar dengan Taehyung'_ batinnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Haah" Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar setelah sampai diatap geung sekolah, "gara-gara dia hampir saja aku terlambat" lanjutnya. Jungkook mengacak rambutnya frustasi "kau bodoh Jeon, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sudah gila? Dia itu _namja_ tentu saja kau tidak boleh terpesona olehnya masih banyak wanita yang mau denganmu" gerutunya sebal dengan nada yang meninggi seerti sedang memarahi dirinya sendiri.

"Kau lupa semua siswa disini _namja_?" ucap seseorang yang berhasil membuat Jungkook kaget setengah mati, lagi-lagi tubuhnya menegang karena mendengar suara itu. Jungkook tidak perlu membalikan tubuhnya unuk melihat siapa yang berbicara tentu saja Jungkook sudah tau suara khas siapa itu. Suara siapa lagi yang berat dan ekhm menurut Jungkook sexy itu, sudah pasti suara Kim Taehyung, seniornya sekaligus teman sekamarnya.

Perlahan Taehyung berjalan mendekati Jungkook tapi Jungkook hanya bisa membisu dalam diam. Sudah sangat dekat jarak antara mereka, "apa kau terpesona olehku, kookie?" ucap Taehyung pelan dengan hembusan nafas tepat dibelakang telinga Jungkook.

"Sepertinya aku adalah Zeus kedua yang bisa membuat pria dan wanita manapun tergila-gila olehku, lihatlah dirimu membeku seperti tersihir oleh suaraku," lanjutnya, lagi-lagi Jungkook hanya terdiam entah karena kaget, malu, takut atau memang dia sengaja seperti itu mengabaikan setiap perkataan Taehyung.

"Jawab aku, apa kau terpesona oleh ketampananku hm?" tanyanya sekali lagi, perlahan tangan kanannya mulai melingkar dipinggang Jungkook. Tubuh Jungkook semakin menegang karena perlakuan Taehyung, "H-hyung le-lepaskan, ja-jangan seperti i-ini" ucap Jungkook terbata sembari tangannya berusaha menepis tangan Taehyung yang sudah melingkar dipinggangnya tapi Taehyung malah mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggangnya.

"Hanya ada kita berdua disini kookie, jangan berisik dan melawan jika kau tidak mau mendapat masalah," ucap Taehyung dengan nada parau ditelinganya yang membuat Jungkook semakin kehilangan akalnya. "H-hyungh – ahh" belum sempat Jungkook melakukan protes tapi kini lidah Taehyung sudah menyapu lembut duan telinganya. Jungkook menggigit bibirnya menahan semua seuara yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

' _Rasanya, rasa ini belum pernah aku rasakan, membuat aku gila, fikiranku kacau, hatiku ingin menolak rasanya ini salah, sangat salah tapi tubuhku tidak sejalan dengan hatiku, dia benar-benar menghipnotisku, aku hanya terdiam menerima semua perlakuannya, aku benar-benar sudah gila'_ batin Jungkook.

Lidah Taehyung begitu lihai menyusuri telinga, tengkuk, dan bahkan kini lidahnya sudah menjamahi setiap inci leher Jungkook, "h-hyunghh henti-kanhh – mhh," parau Joongkook. Tangannya terus berusaha melepaskan pelukan Taehyung tapi nihil, Taehyung benar-benar memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

*BRAAKKK*

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Author's note :**

Mohon maaf karena baru update lagi karena phi baru pulang dari rs jadi baru bisa publish ini XD maaf kalau ceritanya membosankan atau tidak menarik mohon review nya agar phi bisa lebih baik membuat ceritanya dan tentunya biar aku semangat nulisnya XD hehehe

Terimakasih sudah membaca ff phi :)


End file.
